friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Whooves: Filly from Another World
By Terrarian Pony Previously: Vample Scratch and Dogtavia Melody: Sick Pony Next: Doctor Whooves: Cutie Mix-Up Story: Doctor Whooves By Terrarian Pony Season 2: Episode 5 Filly from Another World ... Bonbon was making her new recipe. Lyra knew not to bother her while she was in concentration mode, so she sat down in that way that only Lyra sat, and worked on a crossword puzzle while she waited for Bonbon to be done. When Bonbon was finished, she wiped her sweaty forehead with a rag. She caught Lyra doing her word puzzles, which can only mean one thing. She was waiting to tell her something. Bonbon:" Was there something you needed, Lyra?" Lyra joyfully jumped off the sofa, and grabbed Bonbon's shoulders. Lyra:" Guess what happened today!" Bonbon rolled her eyes, but played along for the thrill. Bonbon:" What happened?" Lyra took in a deep breathe. Lyra:" The Doctor offered to go in spaceship/ time machine to go on a super awsome adventure, and I was wandering if you wanted to come along, because I know it's going to be super awsome!" Bonbon blinked as she tried to process that. Doctor, offer, spaceship, time machine, adventure, wander, come along, awsome. Bonbon:" I think I heard you, but just in case... the Doctor wants us to fly along in his blue box thingy with him?" Lyra:" Yeah!" Bonbon:" No way, Lyra." Lyra:" What? Why not?" Bonbon:" Because the Doctor isn't a good influence on you, especially when he keeps feeding you more and more information about these... humans. I'm still shocked that you yourself were one, Lyra. And I thought you got over that human stuff, but you didn't." Lyra:" Aw, come on. Just one adventure? Please? The Doctor is bringing ice cream. Besides, what if I promise not to talk about humans?" Bonbon:" It's not just humans, Lyra. It's a time machine. Who knows what he does when he goes into the future, or the past? I don't think I could bear to have you lost in another time." Lyra:" It doesn't have to be time, it can be another planet." Bonbon:" That's another reason I'm concerned. He's an alien, Lyra." Lyra:" Well so am I... kinda." Bonbon facehoofed. Bonbon:" Alright. One adventure. But I'm coming with you to make sure you guys behave yourselves, especially him." Lyra couldn't stop grinning. ... Doctor:" Is that everypony accounted for?" Bonbon:" Just know something, Doctor, if you start doing anything weird, I'm not going to be happy." Doctor:" Fair enough. Allons-y! Wait a minute, I'm regenerated, I can't say that anymore. Oh, oh! I got it! Onwards, and upwards!" Bonbon:" Getting weird." Lyra:" Chillax Bonnie. It's his thing." Bonbon:" He's about to have a hoof up his thing if he doesn't cut it out." WHIIIIIRRR!!! WHIIIIIRRR!!! WHIIIIIRRR!!! ... They landed on a desolate planet, with purple stones, and appeared right near a small village. Bonbon:" What... are these?" Doctor:" Spacesuits, you know, just in case the air is poisonous." Lyra:" Cool! I got a bubble on my head!" Doctor:" That glass is meant to keep the oxygen in. But just remember, the oxygen is limited, so it's a good idea to return to the T.A.R.D.I.S. if your oxygen level gets low." Bonbon:" What happens if we run out of oxygen?" Doctor:" Well, you won't be able to breathe." Bonbon gave a sharp scowl at Lyra, who was nervously circling her hoof on the floor. Doctor:" Don't worry though, we have quite a few days of oxygen, and we shouldn't have to rush. Let's go, shall we?" Bonbon:" I told you this was a bad idea, Lyra." Lyra:" It's not all that bad. Let's just have some fun for a change. Besides, we're on another planet. Isn't it cool?" Bonbon:" It's not something I would certainly call cool, Lyra. More like insane." Lyra made a nervous face. Lyra:" Bonbon, you're kinda ruining this trip for us. It's supposed to be fun." ... They followed the Doctor into the village, and the village seemed to be full of... ponies. Normal ponies. Ponies that seem... normal. Just on a different planet. Doctor:" Well then, I suppose we don't need these suits after all." The Doctor took off his helmet, followed shortly by an annoyed Bonbon. Lyra:" I'm keeping mine on. It looks really awsome." Bonbon:" Normal ponies? On a different planet? That certainly is new." Doctor:" Pretty cool if I do say so myself." Bonbon:" Where are you going?" Doctor:" Going to talk with the locals, of course." Lyra followed after him, happy as a filly in Bonbon's candy shop. Bonbon:" Lyra, wait!" Lyra stopped. Lyra:" Aw, come on Bonnie. What now?" Bonbon:" Um... y-you might trip. See? You almost stepped on a little rock and broke your... cool space helmet." Lyra:" Oh, right. I should be more careful. Thanks Bonbon!" Bonbon sighed at the way Lyra smiled, as she skipped away. She couldn't help it. She couldn't stay mad at her. She followed. The Doctor began talking to a random blue unicorn stallion in a lab coat, and a brown mane, with a lightning bolt for a cutie mark. Doctor:" Hello there, sir. May I ask what planet this is?" ???:" Oh, hello. Is that your spaceship up there?" Doctor:" Why yes it is." ???:" It's very interesting. Welcome to planet Saxon. We don't get many otherworldly visiters, but when we do, they usually aren't as friendly, so I suppose this is an improvement." Doctor:" I'm rumored to be very friendly." ???:" I'm am Doctor Milton, pleased to make your acquaintance." Bonbon caught a glimpse of the nearby laboratory-looking place. Bonbon:" What's that, there?" Milton:" Oh... um, that's just our testing and research facility, where we test our inventions, and do research." Lyra:" Ooh, what kind of inventions?" Milton:" Would you like to take a look?" Bonbon:" Um... no, we're okay, we really should be going." Doctor:" Now hang on there, we barely just got here. Let's go see the sights. I've not been to this planet before." Lyra:" Yeah, come on Bonbon. It's not that freaky." Bonbon sighed. Bonbon:" Fine. Let's go." ... When they entered the lab, the Doctor and Lyra were amazed at the futuristic technology. The Doctor was fascinated with a particular piece. Doctor:" Is this a plant life powered generator? Brilliant!" It was giant globe, with a small tree surrounded by carbon dioxide emitters, as well as oxygen transfer tubes. Milton:" Ah yes, you see, the oxygen we breathe in comes from these tubes. When we breathe out, our carbon dioxide is consumed by that small tree you see there, and just as well, the tree acts as a generator to power our machines. It was Doctor Greenie's idea, she did most of the work on it. Just then, a bright green unicorn mare, with glasses and a lab coat, a yellow mane, and a plant sapling for a cutie mark, trotted up. Greenie:" I see you got an eye for my invention. If you're interested, I can tell you anything you'd like about plant life." Bonbon:" I think I would like that." Bonbon wasn't particularly into plants, but she would rather hear about the study of plant life than to look at machines built by some other planet's inhabitants. Lyra:" Now your getting into the spirit of things." As Bonbon followed Doctor Greenie, she felt a more comforting presence from her then the other scientists and inventors. Of course, she couldn't get any better comforting presence than from Lyra, but she wasn't too fond of hanging around the Doctor. Doctor Greenie took her to the greenhouse branch of the facility, showing her all of the beautiful flowers, and to her own suprise, Bonbon was actually interested. Greenie:" Well, I'm sure you've heard enough about my job, what about you? From your cutie mark, I'd assume you really like candy?" Bonbon blushed. Bonbon:" Actually, I'm a confectioner. I make and sell candies. Though, me and Lyra sometimes share ice cream together." Greenie:" Oh, how sweet. There is nothing more romantic than two fillies getting along with eachother. Or colts. Or a filly and a colt. Um... I'm sure you get my meaning. I have nothing against your kind." Bonbon raised a brow. Bonbon:" What do you mean my kind?" Greenie blushed nervously. Greenie:" I-I meant no offence miss, really. As a matter of fact, I quite admire filly foolers, though I am not one myself." Bonbon:" Oh." Greenie cleared her throat. Greenie:" How is your relationship by the way?" Bonbon:" She's... rather beautiful. A curious, and troublesome mare at times, but I've come to the conclusion she is somepony I just can't live without." Greenie:" I see. Have you ever thought of foals?" Bonbon blushed, her eyes wide, staring at Greenie's too wide grin. Bonbon:" Um... I... well, see we are both mares, we can't just simply have a foal together. Not unless Lyra or Twilight knows a spell or something to turn one of us into a stallion..." Greenie began to laugh hard at Bonbon's embarrissed look. Greenie:" My dear, that's not exactly what I meant. I meant have ever considered adoption?" Bonbon gave a blank look, and blinked. Bonbon:" Adoption?" Greenie:" Something wrong, miss Bonbon?" Bonbon raised a hoof to her chin. Bonbon:" I don't think we've ever talked about children, but..." She looked to her left. Bonbon:" I've always loved foals. I mean of course I love foals, dealing with them is in my job description but... I've never even thought about adoption, though." Greenie:" Maybe you should talk to Lyra about it." Bonbon:" MYbe I should. Hmm... maybe coming here wasn't so bad after all." Greenie:" Well why would it be?" Bonbon chuckled softly, her ears touching the sides of her head. Bonbon:" You see, the Doctor... he's a serious mystery. He says things that nopony understands... it's all weird. But maybe he's not as bad as I think. I mean, I've never actually seen him do anything suspicious, just really weird. I suppose I've been judging him too much." Greenie:" It's always good to have a positive attitude." ... Deeper in the facility, in the hazmatology branch, a young, teal unicorn filly, with a lavender mane, and purple eyes was hiding behind a tesla generator. She was still traumatized after escaping from her test chamber, but she couldn't let those scientists experiment on her. She spotted a table full of chemicals that they were using on her and the other strange creatures, and she recklessly hurled them towards the nearest wall with her magic. Realizing what she had done, mixing all those chemicals in one spot, she ducked in cover. The wall exploded in a cloud of blue, pink, yellow, and green smoke. She started coughing, and then ran through the hole in the stucture, noticing that the scientists were already onto her. She found herself in a different lab, the microscopics branch. The mares and stallions in the room stared in suprise at the filly that just came out of the exploded wall. Her ears layed flat on her head as they tried to comfort her. She ran as fast as she could, not stopping to trust anypony. Finally, she made it to the greenhouse branch. The scientists were too busy to notice her, so she hid inside one of the bushes. The teal filly stopped to take a breathe as she heard voices. Bonbon:" So do you know anything about... Equestrian plant life?" Greenie:" Oh, well you see... and don't feel too suprised, but... we've had ponies from our own planet go to Equestria to study all Equestrian life. It's the very reason you and I speak the same language." Bonbon:" So in a way you're... spies?" Greenie grinned nervously, waving her hooves around. Greenie:" No, no, no, no! We are merely just observing the culture and everyday business of Equestrian inhabitants. We actually have a few Equestrian plants on display in this very greenhouse." She came over to the bush that the filly was hiding in, she knew if she looked too close, she'd be spotted, quickly, she hopped out of the bush, pushing the mare onto her flank, causing her to drop her glasses. Bonbon watched as the filly trotted passed her. She went to help Greenie up as the other scientists came to investigate the scene. Bonbon:" Oh my... are okay ma'am?" Greenie:" Y-yes, but... was that just... a filly?" Bonbon:" I'm sure somepony just thought it was a good idea to play a little prank." Greenie:" Well whatever happened, I think maybe somepony should up the security in this place. This is the third break-in this month." Bonbon:" What would ponies want with this place?" Greenie:" Well isn't it obvious? Ponies would try to steal our research." Bonbon:" Oh. That explains... a portion of it." ... The filly began running around like a pegasus with her head cut off, trying to find a way out of this diabolical place, when she ran into Lyra in the cosmetology branch. Lyra:" Ow! Hey, watch where you're going!" The filly whimpered, then ran. Lyra:" H-hey wait! I didn't mean to yell! Come back!" She ran after the filly. Bonbon and Greenie walked into the cosmetology branch and the filly ran into Bonbon this time. Bonbon:" Oh my goodness. Ow!" Bonbon looked at the filly, who's ears were flat against her head. Bonbon:" Hey, you're that little prankster aren't you?" The teal filly was now crying softly, her hooves over her head as she trembled in fear. ???:" Don't send me back to the testing chamber! Please!" Bonbon and Doctor Greenie blinked at eachother, then stared towards the filly. Lyra entered the scene shortly. Greenie:" What? Are you alright?" ???:" There you are!" Everypony turned their heads to see Doctor Milton, and two other stallions behind him. Milton:" Don't you move an inch!" Greenie:" Doctor Milton, what is going on?" Milton stopped and stared blankley at Doctor Greenie. Milton:" Um... j-just another trouble maker is all. We'll make she gets back to her parents as soon as possible." The teal filly backed into a space rock display. She bucked open the display case, glass shattering everywhere, and levitated a few of the rocks, hurdling them at pursueing stallions. They weren't big racks, but they were enough to knock down the two other stallions, as Milton continued to chase the poor filly. Lyra:" What just happened?" Bonbon:" I don't know, but I feel there is more going on than what Milton lead on." Greenie:" Me too." Bonbon:" What do you mean?" Greenie:" That filly looked scared out of her mind. She looked traumatized even. And what she said... well let's just say I have no idea what most of the other branches are up too." Doctor:" I think I've already found out. You may want to come with me." ... They followed the Doctor to the hazmotology branch, and found the several different creatures being used as test subjects. Greenie:" This branch was supposed to be used for studying deseases, and finding cures for them! What is going on?!" The scientists stopped whatever they were doing and ran out of the room. Doctor:" They are studying deseases by giving living creatures deseases of their own. I came across this part when I wandered further. Bonbon:" That's terrible! And you didn't know this was going on?" Greenie:" No, I honestly haven't. If that filly was being expiremented on... what do you think they did to her? What will happen?" Doctor:" I'm going assume that, judging by her healthy state, and the fact that she has escaped, she has not yet been expiremented on. But I think we should find that filly before they catch her." Greenie:" Right. Let's split up, and if one of us finds her, we meet in the garden." ... Bonbon was looking inside some sort of museum. She saw these strange statues. Statues of... something. One of them looked like some kind futuristic machines, with arms, one shaped like a toilet plunger, the other shaped like part of a kitchen utensil used to mix ingredients. It also had one small eye that stuck out way too far from it's head, and small bulbs on it's head. Suddenly, she saw what looked like a small filly, hiding underneathe a bench. Oh wait, it was a small filly hiding beneathe a bench. She looked frighteningly at Bonbon. Bonbon:" Um... h-hello there." Bonbon got a closer look and realized that the filly was crying. ???:" No... g-get away. I don't want to go back to the cell." Bonbon:" Nopony is going to take you back there. It's alright." Bonbon gave her small "you can trust me" smile, and offered a hoof. The filly tried to scoot back further, but her rump was already against the wall. She started crying more audibly, and tears were streaking from her face. Bonbon pulled her hoof back. Bonbon:" No, no. Please, don't cry. I-I'm trying to save you. You can trust me." ???:" I can't anypony." Suddenly, the filly's horn started glowing, and a strange force pushed Bonbon back against the strange statue of the machine. The statue suddenly started making strange noises, and it started to gain color. ???:" EEEEEEEEEEEX-TEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRMMMM-IIIIIIIINNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!!!!" ... Down the hall, the Doctor heard the dalek's sudden scream, and panicked. Doctor:" No... no!" He ran down the hall as fast as his hooves could carry him. ... Bonbon:" What the hay is that thing?" Dalek:" HIBERNATION PROTOCOL INTERUPTED! MUST EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" The dalek fired wildly, vision impaired at the moment. One had almost hit the small filly as she shuffled from underneathe the bench, but Bonbon grabbed her, and pulled her away from the beam. The filly was suddenly suprised as Bonbon hoisted the filly onto her back, and started running for their lives, back the way Bonbon came from, not even noticing the Doctor pass by. ... She headed towards the greenhouse, and let the filly slide down her back. After that, she turned to the little filly, who was trembling, but looking into the candy mare's kind blue eyes. Bonbon:" Are you alright?" ???:" Y-you saved me. But why?" Bonbon seemed confused. Bonbon:" Why shouldn't I? I can't just simply leave a filly in danger. I may just be a candy maker, but it doesn't mean I can't save other ponies. Speaking of which, you look like you need something to calm you down." Bonbon reached into her saddlebags and pulled out a big circular shape on a stick. Bonbon:" Have one." ???:" You're not experimenting are you?" Bonbon frowned. Bonbon:" No. You've never seen a lolipop before?" The filly shook her head. Bonbon gave her a smile. Bonbon:" It's candy." The filly tilted her head in confusion. Bonbon clarified. Bonbon:" It's a sweet and delicious thing that you put in your mouth, and you suck on it until it's gone. Or you can lick to make it last a little longer. I'm a confectioner, which means I make and sell candies just like this. A lot of fillies your age love these things, and I love making them happy. Come on, try it. You'll like it." The filly hesitantly grabbed the lolipop with her magic, and gave it a lick. She tasted a flavor that was so delicious, she happily put the top of it in her mouth, and started sucking on it. It was sticky, but really good. Bonbon:" Great. Now that I've managed to get at least a smile from you, can you tell me your name?" The filly pulled the candy from her mouth with a pop, and looked at the mare with confusion. ???:" My name?" Bonbon:" Uhuh. You know, what do ponies call you?" ???:" Subject 69." Bonbon frowned, confused. Bonbon:" Subject 69? Why would anypony name a filly that?" The filly looked down at the floor with a sad expression. ???:" I don't know. I was manufactured just a weak ago." Bonbon scratched the back of her head in confusion, then blinked, then realized what the filly meant by that, and gave a face of disqust. Bonbon:" Oh!" ... The Doctor realized that the Dalek had just come from hibernation. He used the sonic screwdriver to reverse that, and turn it to stone again before it became fully awakened. Doctor:" Thank goodness it was only one." ... Bonbon:" You were created in here!?" The filly winced, and backstepped from the candy mare. ???:" That's happened with the other colts and fillies that used to be in my cell. That's how we're made... isn't it?" Bonbon:" N-no... that's not how it's supposed to happen. That's... unnatural." ???:" Well then... where do fillies come from." Bonbon opened her mouth to speak, but then she bit her lip, avoiding the question by looking away. The filly just stared. ???:" M-miss?" Bonbon:" Um... that's for older ponies to know." ???:" Oh. So my name isn't normal." Bonbon:" No... that's the name the scientists gave you. We should come up with a different name. How about..." Bonbon thought a moment. What should she name her? She thought of Lyra, and the sweet music she played. She thought about how she loved to hear Lyra's lovely tunes from the lyre. Maybe a name that has something to do with music. There... that was the perfect name. Bonbon smiled. Bonbon:" Tootsie Flute." The small, teal filly stared for just a moment, then smiled, widely. ???:" I-I like that name. Can we call me that?" Bonbon chuckled. Bonbon:" Sure. From now on, you're Tootsie Flute." Tootsie Flute kicked her hooves in the air, and started prancing around. The other gardeners, unaware of what's going on, smiled despite their lack of knowledge of the situation. Soon, everypony came back to the garden, and Tootsie became scared again. Tootsie:" Th-they aren't here to take me are they?" Bonbon shook her head. Bonbon:" You can trust them." Lyra:" I knew you could do it Bonnie. You were always good with foals." Tootsie:" I thought your name was Bonbon." Bonbon chuckled a bit. Bonbon:" It is. Bonnie is a nickname. Don't worry." After Bonbon shared what she heard from Tootsie Flute, everypony except for herself and the Doctor gasped. Doctor:" I suspected it was as such." Bonbon:" Y-you did?" Doctor:" A fake body, created by a machine, using immitation flesh, fur, bones and organs. But real blood. I've taken a look at the machine that made you. A terrible way to create life. However, to create a foal like that with real magic, now that's impressive. But it still doesn't change the crime." Greenie:" I've alerted the authorities in the area. And they have decided to shut down the facility." Bonbon:" But... doesn't that mean you are out of a job?" Greenie:" Maybe. But I don't think I'll regret it. As a matter of fact, I was hoping I could come back to Equestria with all of you... if you don't mind. Maybe I can work on my own greenhouse there." Bonbon:" That would be awsome." Doctor:" Well then, shall we be off?" Lyra:" But what about Tootsie? We can't just leave her all alone." Bonbon grinned from ear to ear. Bonbon:" Lyra, how do you feel about adopting a filly?" Lyra stared at Bonbon in confusion, then looked at Tootsie, then at Bonbon, then at Tootsie, then at Bonbon, and Tootsie again, until she finally put two and two together. Lyra:" Ooooooooh!" Tootsie, oblivious to what exactly just happened, tilted her head to the side. Tootsie:" What's wrong with her?" Bonbon chuckled slightly. Bonbon:" We'll talk about it in the T.A.R.D.I.S." Tootsie:" Ok. What's a tardis?" ... Tootsie was shocked. She never knew what family was like, and now she had an opertunity. Tootsie:" I-I could be with... a family?" Her eyes were big, and her ears folded to the sides of her head. Bonbon:" Yes, Tootsie. Me and Lyra talked about it, and we would love to have you as our daughter." Tootsie smiled slightly, a tear forming in both her eyes. Tootsie:" I could be a daughter... and I could have parent? I'll have ponies who care for me?" Lyra:" Not just care for you. We'll love you just like anypony with a beating heart should be loved." Tootsie froze for a moment, then looked up at the pair. Tootsie:" Love?" Bonbon:" All you have to do is say the word, and we'll prepare to adopt you. Lyra": So what do you say? Would you like to be part of our family?" The small filly began to cry, happily. She grabbed her soon-to-be new parents in an embrace. Tootsie:" Yes, that's exactly what I want!" The pair hugged her back, smiling at eachother. The Doctor smiled, and then frowned, remembering his own loneliness. He then started the T.A.R.D.I.S. up, and it went back to Equestria. ... A week had passed, and the adoption papers were printed, and Tootsie watched happily as Bonbon and Lyra signed it. Tootsie clapped her hooves on the floor in applaus. Bonbon:" Don't get excited yet, there is still on more signature to sign." Tootsie blinked in confusion, then realized she was talking about her. She looked at the quill and paper nervously. Tootsie:" S-so... if I sign it... I'm part of the family?" Lyra and Bonbon nodded. Tootsie's smile couldn't be wider, as she signed the piece of paper. They all went home smiling that day, and lots of hugs and nuzzles were exchanged. The Doctor looked through the window, smiling, glad to have brought them together. Bonbon, trapped in a hug with Lyra and their new daughter, looked out the window at him and mouthed the words "Thank you" to him. The Doctor nodded, and walked away. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Fanfiction (Series) Category:Genre (Crossover)